


Alphabet Prompts

by childofbarisi



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Will add more ships/characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Mayans MC but prompts from A to Z
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Angel Reyes/Reader, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader, Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader, Miguel Galindo/Reader, Nestor Oceteva/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. A with Angel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, the dangers of unrequited love.” Is the prompt for this chapter! Featuring Angel Reyes

You couldn’t help but fall for the older of the Reyes brothers. Ez was a nice guy of course but there was something about Angel you loved. Sadly, you knew he didn’t love you and you tried to ignore any feelings towards him.

But here you were at the clubhouse since your father had told you to come.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I just thought you’d like to join our party.” Bishop smiled at you as he was ordering the prospect to do things. Ez didn’t mind but he kept glancing at you.

“I do love a good party, papa. What are we celebrating?” You asked as you went over to lean against the pool table. Bishop smirked as he lit up a cigarette.

“A new chapter.” Bishop explained.

Everything was going smoothly. The yard was being cleaned up, a ton of beer was being chilled along with food being cooked. Bishop had said they had gotten a ton of meat and various other things to eat and cook up. You were cleaning a table, just helping Ez when you noticed Angel walk in. He smiled in your direction as you stood up.

“Hey, Angel. Whatcha up to?” You asked with a smile. He glanced at you and smiled softly.

“Hey, (Y/N). How are you?” Angel smiled as he watched you. You placed the rag on the table and took a few steps towards Angel.

“Papa was looking for you. Said they were having a meeting?” You told Angel as he nodded. He placed a hand on your shoulder as a thank you before heading towards Templo. Ez chuckled some as you turned to look at him.

“You like him, don’t you?” Ez asked. You raised a brow slowly and shook your head.

“What? No! Why would you assume that?!” You asked as Ez could easily tell you were lying.

“What’s stopping you? Why don't you go for it?” Ez asked as you walked over to the bar and sat on a stool.

“I doubt Angel likes me. Fuck. He’s more interested in those… puntas that show up. Not me.” You said as you threw a hand up as you checked the time on your phone. “I should head outside. People should be showing up soon.” You said as you headed outside to finish cleaning the yard up.

The party was in full swing and you waited for your father to leave the room with Alverez so you could talk to your father. You had spotted Angel talking to a few of the Sons and thought about what Ez had said. Go for it. So you inhale slowly and made your way towards him.

“Hey, Angel. Congrats on getting the Secretary position.” You smiled as you placed a small kiss on his cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arm around your waist.

“Thanks. I don’t even know what to say.” Angel said, looking at the patch in his hand. You leaned against him as you smiled at the patch.

“You deserve it.” You said softly before you turned to see Alverez walking out of the clubhouse. You excused yourself as you gave him a hug before heading into the clubhouse. You headed towards Templo to find your father sitting in the chair, zoned out.

“Papa? You okay?” You asked him as he lit up a cigarette.

“I’m fine. Things are changing. A new chapter for the MC.” Bishop said after he stood and headed out of the Templo. You followed him as you made your way outside. Bishop greeted all his brothers from the other MCs as you turned to see Angel. He was sitting on a chair, a female in his lap a little too close for comfort. Ez made his way over to you as you frowned, feeling a few tears in your eyes.

” **Ah… the dangers of unrequited love.** Sorry. You’re too good for him anyways…” Ez said as you turned to look at him.

“We have any of the hard stuff? I know where papa keeps it.” You said as you made your way into the clubhouse. Ez frowned as he followed you, serving you whatever you asked for.


	2. B with Ez Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Before you go. Please. Just talk to him one more time.” Featuring Ez Reyes

You couldn’t believe Ez. He had told you Emily had showed up to talk about something. Ez was over Emily, or so you thought. You two had been together for the last five years, it began after Ez was in prison and after him and Emily broke up. 

But here she was again. 

You saw her leaving as you were arriving at the clubhouse to talk with Ez. The two of you made eye contact before you marched into Ez’s trailer and threw the door open. 

“Ezekiel! What the hell was she doing here?” You shouted as he turned to look at you. 

“No one was here…?” He said with a raised brow. Ez was a terrible liar. And he knew you could see right through his lie. 

“I just passed Emily on my way in here. Don’t you dare lie to me.” You said with a few tears in your eyes. You knew he still had feelings for her and you tried to not let it bother you, until today. Seeing her leave in her vehicle, thinking she was coming to Ez telling him she wanted him back, you couldn’t deal with it. 

“Emily… look, Emily came to talk to me-“

“About what? Hm? How she’s going to leave Galindo for you?” You shot back. Ez opened his mouth to say something but you threw your hands up. “Know what, I don’t want to know. You want Emily so bad, fine. We’re done.” You said storming from the trailer. Ez was following behind you as Angel walked out of the clubhouse. 

You ignored everything Ez tried to say. He loved you. He didn’t want Emily. You’re the only one for him. You wanted to believe him, you truly did but your gut told you otherwise. You got in your car and left. After a moment, Angel walked over to his brother. 

“Ez, hey. You alright? What happened? She seemed pissed.” Angel asked as Ez began walking back to his trailer. 

“She saw me with Emily-“

“Emily? Galindo’s Emily? Shit man, you can’t do that. You’re playing with fire if you’re involved with her again.” Angel said as Ez shook his head. 

“She came to talk to me. She didn’t know where else to go. Her son was kidnapped, her husband is shutting her out, she had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. I… I would never turn my back on (Y/N) like that. She stuck by me throughout my sentence…” Ez explained as he felt like the biggest asshole in existence. Angel nodded as he walked towards his bike. 

“Let me talk to her. Maybe knock some sense into her. Just don’t be talking to Galindo’s wife anymore. That shit will get you into a lot of trouble.” Angel said as he put his helmet on, started his bike up and left. 

Angel knocked on the door of your place before walking in. He could hear things being thrown as he made his way towards the bedroom. A box on the floor as you threw some of Ez’s things in the box. He’d stay with you sometimes, coming home with you after dates. Boxers, shirts and pants were thrown in the box, along with a few other things, including a box of condoms. 

“You’re really gonna give those back to him? Rather be dicked down raw? Hm?” Angel said. It startled you but you looked back at him. 

“I’m not going to use them. If he’s fucking Emily-“

“He’s not fucking anyone but you. Ez isn’t interested in Emily. He doesn’t love her, he doesn’t have any feelings towards her. He loves you.” Angel stated as you turned to glance at him. 

“She was there, with him. Alone. How do I know something didn’t happen?” You explained as you tried to fight back the few tears in your eyes. 

“Ez loves you. He wouldn’t let another girl. Looks, just, **before you go, please. Just talk to him one more time.** My brother is crazy for you.” Angel said. You thought for a moment before sighing. 

“Fine. But he’s still taking his shit.” You said as you packed the rest of Ez’s stuff in the box before heading to your car. You drove back to the yard and slammed your door shut as you went to Ez’s trailer. You knocked on the door and waited until he opened it. He saw you and moved to the aide to allow you in. 

“Look, I’m sorry-“ you helped your hand up as Ez began speaking. 

“If you ever see Emily again, Ez, without me knowing, it’s over. I know she was your first love and you will always have some type of feelings for her but it’s us now. You and me.” You said as Ez nodded it his head and kissed your forehead. 

“I understand, (Y/N). I do. I never want to lose you.” Ez wrapped his strong arms around you in a tight hug. You smiled as you buried your face into his chest. 

“I brought a few of your things…” you finally pulled away from Ez and went to your car. You brought the box in and as he began opening it, he noticed the box of condoms. 

“We can put these use…” Ez smirked as he watched your eyes light up. 

“I want all the guys to know who I belong to…” You stated as Ez grabbed your hand and threw you on the bed with a smirk. You giggled and kissed his lips as he got to quick work of undressing you.


	3. C with Miguel Galindo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can’t you see I’m a little busy right now?” With the amazing cartel drug lord Miguel Galindo.

Things have been great between you and Miguel. Cristobal was back, a few things were changing within the cartel but overall, life was getting back to normal. You were out shopping with Cristobal, trying to find Miguel a little present just because. You stopped when you saw a watch you knew Miguel would love. He had been needing a new one and you decided to surprise him. 

Cristobal had fallen asleep. He was in his stroller and you had made your way back to the SUV to head back home. You were quietly typing away on your phone, checking a few texts from your mom asking you about how you were, how Cristobal was and how Miguel was. Once you got to the house, you got Cristobal out of his car seat and laid him in the crib. You wanted a mother baby, so bad. But Miguel wasn’t ready quite yet for another child. 

“Miguel? Tesoro?” You called as you walked into his little home office. He was on the phone, Nestor standing beside the desk as you had the small bag with the watch in it in your hands. 

“Yeah, mhm. Yeah.” Miguel completely ignored you. You frowned as you walked in and Nestor turned and smiled softly at you as you walked closer to him. 

“Miguel?” You called again. This time he looked at you and motioned you away, out of the office. You frowned more as Nestor watched the two of you. It wasn’t his place to say anything but he knew Miguel was just doing business. 

**“Can’t you see I’m a little busy right now?”** Miguel finally said. It came off much ruder than Miguel wanted. You felt a few tears well up in your eyes. You didn’t say anything, just threw the bag at him and stormed out. Miguel watched as you stormed out with a small frown. 

“I’m gonna have to call you back…” Miguel said as he realized he screwed up. Looking inside the bag, he saw the small box and pulled it out. Miguel opened the box to see the brand new watch with a small note in it that was in your handwriting. 

_I knew you needed a new watch, tesoro. Love you so much. Enjoy._

“Mikey? You okay?” Nestor asked. He knew that look on his best friend's face. He knew he regret pushing you away. Miguel didn’t say anything as he left the often to find you. Surprisingly enough, you were in Cristobal’s room, watching the little boy sleep. 

“He’s so peaceful when he’s asleep.” You said softly as you reached down to push some hair out of Cristobal’s face. He moved a bit but was fine after that. Miguel looked at his son and smiled at him. 

“You both are the light of my life. Mi todo.” Miguel said softly as he wrapped his arm around your waist. You sighed contently as you laid your head against his shoulder. 

“We should have another. I really want a girl….” You explained to Miguel as he chuckled softly. 

“Let’s wait some time, mi amor. He’s still little.” Miguel was right. You two needed to wait for Cristobal to grow some more before having another. 

“Do you like your watch?” You asked quietly as the two of you left the room. Miguel nodded and kissed your hand softly. 

“Of course I do. Anything from you I love.” Miguel explained as the two of you heading towards the kitchen. 

“I just wish you didn’t have to work so often. I think we need to just get away. You, me and Cristobal.” You explained as you kissed Michael’s cheek softly. Miguel nodded as he pulled his cell out. 

“Where do you want to go? I’ll plan it now.” Miguel explained as the two of you sat at the kitchen table, planning your trip.


	4. D with Angel Reyes x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t act like you’re innocent in all this! I might’ve been the bomb, but you were the kill-switch. You had the chance to stop me. But you were too weak to take it, weren’t you?” featuring Angel Reyes and OC!Reyes Sister Luciana Reyes. Ez is also included!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC female is Luciana Reyes. She is the oldest of the Reyes siblings so here is some lovely sibling related stuff. If you want more about her, lmk. I got a few ideas!

Luciana watched Angel from across the room. She had been hanging at the clubhouse a lot more lately once both of her brothers were in the MC. She wasn’t there very often when Angel was there, but did come around enough everyone knew who she was. Luciana felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Ez standing behind her with a smile. 

“Hermana bebe<<Baby brother>>. What do you need, Ez?” You smiled up at your brother as he smiled at you. 

“Angel and I were going to go out. You wanna join? Siblings night out?” Ez asked as Luciana looked back at Angle who was talking with Coco. 

“As long as Angel doesn’t bring his boyfriend. I just want a sibling night at the bar. Just promise you two won’t try to kill a guy if he’s interested in me.” You watched Ez as he began laughing. 

“That was Angel last time. He didn’t like the way he was touching you.” Ex explained as Luciana rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, but it didn’t mean I didn’t. Fuck he was supposed to go home with me until you fucked it up.” Luciana rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink. 

Luciana stood around a pool table with her brothers, watching Angel as he was planning a move. Luciana sighed as she grabbed her beer and took a sip as Angel missed the shot. Luciana smirked as she placed her beer down and walked over to the table. 

“Tienes que mejorar<<you need to get better>>, Angel.” Luciana smirked as Ez watched her. Angel rolled his eyes as he watched his older sister. When Luciana went to make the shot, Angel bumped the table and smirked as she missed the cue ball. 

“Hey! You did that on purpose you shit! Fuck you!” Luciana shouted at Angel as he began laughing and lit a cigarette. 

“Was an accident, sis. Sorry.” Angel said with a smirk. Ez looked between the two as Luciana sighed. 

“I need another drink.” Luciana said as she made her way to the bar, handing the bar. She had ordered a few more beers for her and her brothers when she felt a hand on her lower back. 

“You going to drink those all by yourself, sweetie?” A guy smiled at Luciana. She rolled her eyes some as she grabbed the drinks and went to walk away but the hand that was on her lower back moved to her arm to stop her. 

“In a rush, sweetheart?” The guy said. Luciana pulled herself away from the guy. Luciana just looked at him.

“Sorry, no hablo ingles.” Luciana said as she began heading over to Ez and Angel, who watched her slightly concerned. Angel took a few steps away from the pool table. 

“Yo tambien puedo hablar español. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? ¿Regresar a mi casa?<<I can speak Spanish, too. How about we leave? Go back to my place?>>” The guy said as it made Luciana stop and turn around. She just stood there, not sure what to say before Angel and Ez moved behind her. 

“Hey, man, leave her alone. Alright?” Angel said as the guy looked between the Reyes brothers. The guy laughed as he turned to look back at Luciana. 

“She doesn’t even speak English. Why the fuck be in America if she can’t. Not like she’ll understand what I wanna do with her. Get in line.” The guy said as Luciana rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her beer. 

“She doesn’t seem interested so scram.” Angel said as he wrapped his arm around Luciana’s shoulders as they walked back to the pool table. 

The guy had left the three alone throughout the night as they drank, played pool and darts. When it was time to go, Angel and Ez stopped in the bathroom as Luciana had gone outside to her car. As Luciana finally got her keys out of her purse, she felt someone push her up against the car. 

“Look like your boyfriends aren’t here. We got all the time in the world.” The guy smirked and chuckled as Luciana tried to each into her purse. She had a knife and a gun, since Angel wanted her to carry them. He wanted his older sister to be able to protect herself. 

“Get off me!” Luciana struggled as she moved so her back was pressed against the car and the guy was in front of her. He had a wicked smile on his lips as Luciana’s hand snaked slowly into her purse. 

“Oh, now you speak English, bitch. Hm? You always spoke English?” The guy said as he was ripping Luciana’s shirt. Luciana was struggling against the guy as a gun was being pressed against the back of his head. 

“Why can’t you just leave her the fuck alone?” Angel asked as she guy chuckled and slowly held his hands up. He took a few steps back from Luciana as she slowly pulled the pistol she had out of her purse. 

“C’mon, man. You lost the chance. Using your gun isn’t going to turn this bitch on.” The guy said before hearing the cocking of a gun and one being held at the back of his head again. 

“You’re messing with the wrong siblings, asshole. And honestly, it’s not nice calling a woman a bitch.” Luciana said as the guy was standing there. The guy started laughing at the two guns pointed at him. 

“You’re really going to defend this slut? Sister or not, she doesn’t deserve you protecting her! She was-“

“Shut the fuck up! You don’t get to disrespect her! Now fucking apologize to her!” Angel shouted at the guy. The guy smirked as his hands went to the pockets of his pants. Before Angel could react, Angel heard a gunshot then realized she was covered in blood. His sister stood there, eyes widened. 

“Jesus fuck! Why did you do that?!” Angel shouted at Luciana as she watched Angel. 

“I-I don’t know! Fuck.. fuck!” Luciana dropped her gun and looked down at the dead body on the ground. 

“You shot him! You did this! You-“

“ **Don’t act like you’re fucking innocent in all this! I might’ve been the bomb, but you were the kill-switch. You had the chance to stop me. But you were too weak to take it, weren’t you?** ” Luciana shouted. She had a point. Angel wasn’t going to take the shot so Luciana did. Angel wipes his face clean some as he looked down at the body. 

“Fuck. I’ll get Ez. We’ll deal with this. Just go home.” Angel put his gun away and sighed as he headed back towards the bar. 

“Call me the moment you guys fix this… please… and I’m sorry, Angel.” Luciana said. Angel held his hand up as he went into the bar to get his younger brother.


End file.
